FLAME
by Aratte
Summary: "Kau mungkin lupa, tapi kita pernah melakukannya di masa lalu. Dan aku sudah bilang tidak akan melewatkan satu bagian pun dari tubuhmu."


**REPOST kembali, setelah dihapus oleh pihak situs ini. Karena banyak yang menginginkan membaca fanfik ini di sini, maka saya upload ulang. Kalau nanti ada yang hapus lagi, ya saya upload lagi hahaha. Tapi fik ini selalu ada di akun AO3 saya. Terima kasih dan semoga terhibur.**

**Disc: Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan belongs to Hajime Isayama. This is only a work of fiction, solely a not-for-profit fan work.**

**Genres/warnings: **Modern Setting Alternate Universe - Reincarnation Massage Spa Treatments Tall Levi Bittersweet Cuma PWP

**Pair: Levi*Eren /RivaEre/RiRen**

.

Berlin dihantam badai salju.

Jumlah pejalan kaki di trotoar bisa dihitung dengan jari. Eren Jaeger adalah salah satu dari mereka. Sang remaja delapan belas tahun baru melewati perang ujian masuk perguruan tinggi. Kalah saing dengan dua sahabat, namun tekad berhasil membawanya ke bangku kuliah, uang tunjangan dan tempat tinggal mandiri.

Eren tinggal di sebuah hostel yang mengakomodasi mahasiswa, berjarak sekilo dari kampus. Hostelnya terkenal paling strategis; dekat pertokoan, perpustakaan dan kafe internet, supermarket 24 jam, bahkan spa terkenal. Hostelnya bertetangga dengan rumah saudarinya Mikasa Ackerman, dan sahabatnya Armin Arlert yang tinggal di sebuah rumah _home stay_.

Berbicara tentang spa terkenal dalam kompleks, adalah sebuah rumah besar bergaya oriental khas keluarga _yakuza_, berlantai kayu dengan pajangan-pajangan eksotis. Eren berdiri menggigil di bawah pintu masuknya, membaca plang nama 'Ackerman.' Bisnis keluarga Mikasa adalah membuka pelatihan bela diri (Eren tidak terlalu mengerti apa jenisnya), servis spa dan pijat yang terbuka umum, tidak dengan harga rendah untuk kantong mahasiswa. Tetapi Eren datang bukan untuk tidur tengkurap dan dilumuri minyak.

Eren menekan _interphone_ depan pintu masuk. "Aku Eren Jaeger, ingin bertemu Mikasa Ackerman."

Pintu terbuka dengan bunyi klik pelan. Eren masuk cepat-cepat sebelum sekujur tubuhnya membeku. Udara hangat rumah langsung membungkus selubung tebal jaket musim dingin.

Suara berat seorang pria 30-an menggumam di belakangnya. "Mikasa sedang tidak ada. Apa yang Kau inginkan, bocah."

Eren tersentak. "_H-Heichou_?"

Pria itu adalah paman Mikasa, pemilik rumah sekaligus pemimpin perusahaan penggerak bisnis keluarga Ackerman. Dia berdiri dengan celana _training_ hitam, dada telanjang, handuk putih melingkari lehernya. Badannya basah berkeringat, menonjolkan massa otot muskular yang selalu membuat laki-laki manapun gigit jari. Mata hitam tajamnya membulat sebentar sembari menyambut Eren dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Badannya lebih tinggi dari Eren di masa kini. Eren harus mendongak untuk menatapnya, takjub melihat transformasi raksasa masa lalu.

"_Well_, Kau masih belum ingat jelas masa lalu kita, jangan panggil aku _heichou_."

"Ma-maaf. Setiap kali melihat Anda, aku merasakan dorongan untuk melakukan salut atau hormat."

"Hm."

Berlin, tahun 2014, musim dingin, di dalam rumah keluarga Ackerman yang berfungsi sebagai _dojo_/studio untuk berlatih bela diri, sekaligus _Health_ _Spa_. Bumi manusia terbebas dari raksasa. Reinkarnasi yang tidak seluruhnya masuk akal terjadi dalam lingkup kehidupan Eren dan teman-temannya. Levi, Mikasa, Armin, Erwin dan beberapa orang lagi hidup mengingat jelas masa lalu mereka. Semua terkecuali Eren Jaeger, yang hanya bisa meraba masa lalu di dalam kepala. Terlihat seperti kaca kotor yang memburam penuh bintik. Ia hanya bisa mengingat sosok kapten dan beberapa teman-temannya. Alurnya pecah di sana-sini.

"Mikasa sedang mengurus belanjaan musim dingin. Dia akan kembali tidak lama."

Eren duduk merapatkan kaki, di depan meja tamu, melihat-lihat dekorasi Asia modern dan aroma rempah-rempah yang mengambang. Suasana selalu canggung ketika bersama sang mantan kapten. "Levi_-san_ sedang latihan?"

Levi mengusap keringat yang mengaliri dadanya. "Musim dingin tidak menghalangiku untuk berlatih. Bagaimana kuliahmu."

Eren memijat pundaknya yang terasa beku setelah menempuh jalanan tebal bersalju. "Semester awal yang berat. Aku kurang tidur dua hari kemarin." Eren tertunduk, melihat api lilin di atas meja bergoyang kuat terkena hembusan angin. "Err, kenapa di sini sepi sekali?"

"Seluruh pegawai kuliburkan karena cuaca buruk."

"Begitu."

"Sebentar. Kubuatkan Kau minum."

"H-Hah. Anda membuat minum?"

Levi bersedekap. "Di masa lalu aku adalah mantan preman _underground_ dan seorang kapten, di masa kini adalah bos dan pemimpin keluarga besar Ackerman. Seseorang berkunjung ke rumah, aku tidak mungkin membiarkan tamuku."

"Tetap saja! Seorang bos membuatkan minum—rasanya sulit diterima."

"Hanya ada teh hitam, keberatan? Tunggu di sini."

Eren sulit melawan nada perintahnya. "O-oke?"

Punggung mengkilat Levi menghilang di balik pintu kayu aromatik.

Eren berjalan ke meja resepsionis kosong. Pot berisi air dan bunga lotus merah dijentikkan dengan jari. Ia mencuci jarinya di bawah pancuran kecil dari mulut patung harimau mini, merasakan hangat airnya. Buku di atas meja menampilkan menu paket spa berisi detil servis, harga dan waktu.

**=Ackerman Sunburn Spa Package – 2 jam – $75.00/orang**

_**=HOT DEALS!**_** Ackerman Black Tea Anti Aging Package – 2,5 jam – $45.00/orang (Di bawahnya terlihat foto Levi—sebagai barang contoh seorang pria 30-an berwajah awet muda?)**

**=Ackerman Relaxing Package – 3 jam – $105.00/orang**

**=Ackerman Beauty Package – 3 jam – $140.00/orang**

_**=HOT**__**DEALS**_**! Ackerman Honeymoon Package – 4 jam – $270.00/pasangan (Spesial paket untuk bulan madu! Ruangan khusus untuk berdua dengan latar romantis, meliputi lilin, mawar, makanan ringan. Reservasi sehari sebelum—**

"Tertarik dengan paket spa-ku, hn? Diskon untuk mantan prajuritku dan saudara angkat Mikasa Ackerman."

Levi datang dengan wadah porselen teh mengepul panas, dan sudah mengenakan kemeja hitam yang dua kancing atasnya terbuka. Ia meletakkan cangkir di depan meja Eren.

"Trims, _sir_." Eren mengangkat cangkir panasnya berhati-hati. "Um, tidak, mungkin hanya paket termurah. Seandainya bisa. Mungkin sedikit pijatan." Ia menyeruput tehnya. Hangatnya meredakan saraf-saraf yang kedinginan. "Ah, segar sekali! Terima kasih, _hei_—maksudku, Levi_-san_."

Levi meneguk tehnya sendiri, memegangi cangkirnya dengan telapak tangan terkatup di atas permukaan gelas. "Kenapa tidak?"

"Aku tidak membawa uang cukup."

"Bayar besok."

"B-Benarkah? Kenapa Anda baik sekali."

"Rasanya gemas melihat seorang bocah berdiri, menggigil, memijat-mijat pundaknya sendiri sejak tadi. Ikut aku." Pria itu berdiri ke arah koridor berkerai.

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Eren mengikuti Levi sepanjang koridor dengan hiasan bebatuan di kanan dan kiri. Di samping kirinya, badai salju menggertakkan kaca jendela. "Bukannya sedang tidak ada pegawai."

Levi menyasar pintu paling besar di ujung. "Ada, dan Kau berada di tangan orang yang tepat."

Eren digiring masuk melewati pintu berukiran kayu. Di sampingnya tertera plang bertuliskan '_Honey Moon Room_.'

.

Ruangan gelap berbau lilin aromaterapi dan rempah. Tercium wangi minyak biji anggur, madu dan mawar dari wajan tanah liat di sebelah kirinya. Levi merapatkan jendela-jendela persegi yang kacanya memburam dan menurunkan kerai.

"Kita tidak butuh pemandangan taman beku di musim dingin.

Eren tertawa kaku. "Ya."

Lampu menyala seluruhnya, berwarna oranye redup, remang-remang. Pengatur suhu menguapkan pancaran hangat. Eren terlalu sibuk melihat dekorasi unik kamar; pancuran air buatan yang meniru kolam ikan yang berfungsi sebagai _jacuzzi_ besar, meja pijat dengan handuk dan wadah kecil yang memuat berbagai perlengkapan seperti _lotion_ dan minyak, mangkuk besar berisi rempah-rempah yang harumnya semerbak, lalu fondasi tinggi dengan sebuah ranjang besar yang tertutupi gorden tipis. Lantainya dari bebatuan marmer yang lembut. Segalanya bersih tertata perfek untuk pasangan kekasih.

Eren yakin Levi membawanya ke kamar yang salah.

Levi menghidupkan lilin. "Maaf tidak akan ada mawar bertaburan."

"Kamar paling kecil pun tidak apa, sungguh, tanpa props apapun."

Levi tidak menggubris, mengambil baskom di sebelah bak, mengisinya dengan air hangat. "Kau sudah mandi?"

"Sudah sebelum ke mari. Apa aku perlu—"

"Tidak. Basuh kakimu, rendam ke dalam baskom ini." Levi menumpahnya minyak, butiran garam dan segenggam kelopak mawar untuk pemanis. Baskom diletakkan di sudut meja pijat. "Basuh sendiri kakimu."

"Tentu saja! Terima kasih banyak." Eren buru-buru melepas kaus kaki.

"Aku menunggu di luar. Sepuluh menit. Lima menit lebih untukmu merendam kaki, sisa menit berikutnya untukmu bersiap. Lepas pakaianmu dan tutupi bokongmu dengan handuk, tidur menelungkup di sana."

Levi menutup pintu kamar, meninggalkan Eren untuk segera melucuti pakaian, membungkus pinggul dengan handuk dan mencelupkan kaki ke air garam. Hangatnya membuat Eren berteriak, melemaskan seluruh saraf hingga ke ubun-ubun kepala. Suara bergeletakan dari luar jendela terabaikan. Eren melenguh pelan.

Levi Ackerman, mantan prajurit terkuat manusia, menjalankan bisnis spa dan kursus beladiri di dalam rumah bergaya mafia Jepang, menyiapkan teh dan baskom air garam? Dunianya tidak nyata.

Jantung Eren berdebar pelan. Ia bisa mengingat detil masa kecil bersama Armin dan Mikasa. Akan tetapi, ia hanya mengingat sedikit hal-hal tentang Levi; perawakan pria itu, bagaimana gayanya memegang cangkir, kekasaran, dominasi sebagai kapten, tinggi badannya—yang dulu jauh lebih pendek dari yang sekarang—dan momen-momen lain yang, anehnya, terhapus dari memori.

Eren mengangkat kakinya yang sekarang beraroma garam laut dan mawar. Levi memerintahkannya untuk berbaring menelungkup. Ada kesan aneh tertancap dalam kepalanya, bahwa ia tidak bisa menentang apapun itu jenis kata bernada perintah dari Levi.

Pintu kamar terbuka. Eren sudah tidur menelungkup dengan mata terpejam. Suara musik piano pelan mengalun. Aroma rempah menenangkan mengisi bilik kamar bulan madu. Penerangan minim menciptakan atmosfer intim.

"Kau tidak berubah."

Eren melirik ke belakang dan terkejut. "L-Levi_-san_?"

Levi sedang menggosok kedua tangan, mengambil sebuah guci kecil berisi handuk dan macam-macam minyak. "Hm?"

"Kenapa Anda—e-eh!" Eren terkesiap saat telapak kakinya diangkat oleh Levi, diseka dengan handuk hangat oleh pria itu. "Nnh! Levi_-san_."

"Shh, bahkan mulut yang berisik itu tidak berubah." Levi membungkus telapak kaki Eren dengan handuk kecil, menekan-nekan dengan ibu jari. "Kubilang pegawaiku libur."

"S-sebentar! Anda bilang ada satu pegawai untukku.

"Aku yang memijat."

"Apa?!"

"Berisik."

"Aku tidak mungkin sanggup membayar bos pemilik tempat ini— Lagipula bagaimana mungkin Anda bisa memijat?!"

"Di masa lalu, aku tahu persis letak saraf, bagian-bagian mana yang bisa melumpuhkan dan membunuh. Di masa sekarang, aku menguasai bela diri sampai tenaga dalam. Jangan pikirkan apapun."

Eren menggaruk kepala. "Aku—maaf. Ini sangat tidak pantas. Anda melakukannya untukku."

"Bocah, diamlah dan tidur menelungkup." Levi menekan titik-titik di telapak kaki Eren, membuat bocah itu menggeliat pelan. "Nikmati saja. _Shit_, bocah, ototmu menggumpal sekeras batu!"

"Ughh. Tidak percaya seorang _heichou_ melakukan ini padaku."

"Segalanya berubah."

Eren menyeringai tipis. "Termasuk tinggi badan—ahhn! Sa-sakit."

Levi menekan titik tengah di bawah ibu jari kaki Eren. "Kehidupanku tidak lagi sama dengan masa lalu. Garis keturunanku berbeda. Rumahku besar. Aku punya studio bela diri dan menjadi pelatih. Aku punya banyak waktu berolahraga, makan dengan gizi yang cukup untuk membuat tubuhku lebih dari cukup besar di bandingmu, bocah."

"Dalam ingatanku yang samar-samar, tubuh _heichou_ tidak berubah. Anda lebih besar dariku, hanya tinggi badan—nhh."

Levi berpindah ke telapak kaki satunya. Dua ibu jari menekan-nekan lembut, bekerja pada otot yang menegang. "Ceritakan apa yang Kau ingat."

"Mikasa dan Armin tidak jauh berubah. Yang kuingat rambut Mikasa pendek, sekarang ia memanjangkan rambut. Armin tidak berubah, masih alergi debu dan payah dalam pelajaran olahraga, dan wajahnya sedikit lebih—_chubby_?" Eren tertawa. "_Sir_ Erwin menjadi guru kami yang paling populer. Jean tetap menyebalkan. Connie lemot luar biasa. Sasha galau menjaga berat badan. Aku tidak terlalu ingat masa lalu, tapi kenangan-kenangan kecil bersama teman-teman seangkatan, masih bisa kuingat—ahn, um, begitulah."

"Tentang aku," kata Levi, menekan pergelangan kaki Eren. "Apa yang Kau ingat tentangku."

"Tentang _heichou,"_ Eren mengedarkan matanya ke guci tanah liat berisi suwiran rempah-rempah. "Kuingat Anda sebagai seorang kapten, yang terkuat, dijuluki pemimpin semua prajurit yang kekuatannya sebanding dengan seluruh pasukan itu sendiri." Eren tersenyum. "Anda penggila kebersihan, dan aku ingat beberapa kali pernah dihukum karena ruangan yang kurang bersih. Nnh."

Levi menekan-nekan betis Eren. "Tahan."

"Nh, la-lalu, Anda sangat ditakuti, sekaligus disegani, karena kekuatan dan sikap Anda. Aku ingat pernah mengagumi dan menjadikan Anda role model. Sisanya... maaf memoriku terpecah." Eren memijat pelipisnya. "Aku melihatnya seperti potongan-potongan gambar. Aku ingat pernah merasakan sakit luar biasa. Aku melihat pemandangan darah dan gigiku yang copot. Aku ingat mata Anda, atau siapapun itu, berkilat seperti ingin memangsaku. Ma-maaf, mungkin bukan seperti itu kejadian aslinya."

Pijatan jari Rivaille menjalar ke bagian belakang lutut. "Kau tidak bisa mengingat hal-hal buruk."

Eren menggeliat pelan. "Umhh. Mungkin."

Levi membuka botol minyak. Cairannya ditumpahkan ke atas betis Eren. Aromanya serupa kacang kastanya. Seperti kue almond yang dibuat oleh Sasha dalam pelajaran tata boga. Levi menggosok kedua tangan meratakan minyaknya. Telapak tangannya mengelus hangat kaki jenjang Eren.

"Terkadang aku bermimpi," kata Eren, mengisi suasana hening. "Mungkin masa lalu yang terlupakan. Mimpinya aneh. Aku tidak mengerti."

Penekanan jari Levi lebih leluasa dengan licinnya minyak, bergerak dari urat di pergelangan kaki ke belakang lutut. "Seperti apa?"

"Um." Eren mendesah pelan, mulai merasakan efek-efek lepas dari rasa pegal. "Anda melindungiku, kemudian menggendongku di atas kuda. Semuanya buram samar-samar."

Jeda sebentar ketika stereo memutar musik _chill out_. Suara desiran ombak disambut bunyi petikan gitar lembut mengalun. Eren tersenyum kecil, membayangkan air laut menyiprati kakinya. Basah dan licin.

Jari-jari basah dan licin Rivaille bekerja di bagian paha, sedikit menyelinap masuk ke bawah handuk.

Eren melirik sejenak. "Bagaimana denganku, Levi_-san_? Apa yang Anda ingat tentangku."

"Kau tidak berubah," gumam Levi, jari-jari panjangnya menguleni dan membelai paha Eren, semakin naik, menyingkap handuknya. "Wajahmu, ekspresimu, suaramu, tubuhmu, kulitmu."

Eren menahan napas. "Benarkah?"

"Ya." Levi berhenti ketika mencapai celana dalam Eren. Selimut handuk putih ditariknya. "Bocah, buka celana dalammu. Aku jadi tidak bisa memijat."

"Ha-haruskah?"

Alis Levi bertaut. "Kecuali Kau mau celana dalam buluk itu basah oleh minyak dan bokongmu mengecap di celana jeans. Terserah saja." Tanpa aba-aba, Levi menarik turun celana mini Eren.

Kedua kaki Eren langsung tertekuk. "Se-sebentar, Levi_-san_."

Udara hangat sontak menjilat bokong dan paha dalamnya, Eren bergidik. Levi sudah menariknya turun hingga mata kaki, meletakkannya di dalam keranjang baju. Eren tidur menelungkup dalam keadaan telanjang. Pipinya panas.

Levi kembali dengan mengoleskan minyak hangat di atas paha, terus membalurkannya hingga ke daerah pinggul. Jari-jari atraktif dan ahli kembali bekerja membenarkan otot-otot kaku di bagian paha.

Debaran jantung Eren menguat. "Apalagi yang Anda ingat tentangku. Aku ingin tahu banyak hal."

Wajah Levi datar. "Dulu Kau berisik, sekarang juga."

"Maaf."

"Kau lebih pendek dari yang pernah kuingat."

Eren tergelak. "Anda yang lebih tinggi sekarang, a-ah." Kedua ibu jari membuat gerakan memutar di pangkal paha. Eren menggeliat.

Levi menekan lebih kuat. "Sakit?"

"Ja-jangan terlalu kencang di sana."

"Dulu pun Kau selemah ini," kata Levi.

"Aku yang dulu tentara selemah apa?"

"Kau kuat, tapi selalu menggeliat di bawah tekanan jariku."

Eren membulatkan mata. "D-dulu Anda pernah memijatku?!"

"Tidak memijatmu dengan cara seperti ini."

"Wow. Entah bagaimana perasaanku saat itu."

"Mau kuingatkan seperti apa?"

Eren menghembuskan napas kuat-kuat dan membenamkan wajahnya. "Entah. Bisa kutebak itu adalah hukuman untukku. Aku membayangkan Anda menendang dan memukuliku."

"Tidak berubah." Seringai tipis membentuk di wajah Levi. "Masokis."

Eren merasakan kaki meja pijat bergerak di bawah sana. Bunyi seprei kulit yang tertekuk. Hawa hangat dari tubuh lain yang bergerak di atasnya. Levi naik ke atas ranjang dan berlutut di atas kedua kaki Eren. Dua telapak tangan lebar menangkup pipi bokong. Menekannya dengan presisi yang membuat bocah itu terkesiap pelan.

"Nghh, Le-Levi_-san_."

"Jangan bergerak. Tidak ada bagian tubuhmu yang akan terlewatkan dariku." Suara Levi kalem dan dingin. "Apa Kau pernah dipijat seluruh badan sebelumnya."

Eren menggeleng.

"Begitu?" Sambil menekan dengan telapak tangan, dua ibu jari membuat gerakan memutar. "Jadi belum pernah ada yang menyentuhmu sejauh ini."

Eren menyembunyikan rona di pipinya. "B-belum. Ghh."

"Jangan terlalu lama duduk saat bekerja," gumam Levi. "Bagian di sini kaku sekali."

Eren mengernyitkan dahi, menunggu pijatan seperti apa untuk mengatasi ngilu di tulang ekor. Tangan Levi yang berminyak meremas-remas kuat. Satu tangan menangkup dan memutar, tangan lain bekerja pada pipi satunya, memutar ke arah berlawanan. Merasakan panas di tengkuknya, Eren mengerang pelan dan meremas seprei. Pipi bokongnya tiba-tiba ditarik terbuka. Lelehan minyak tumpah di atas liang mungilnya yang berkerut. Eren syok, menoleh ke belakang.

Levi tak banyak bicara, menimpakan dua ibu jari ke bagian tengah antara kedua celah pipi kenyal. Jarinya menggosok pelan atas bawah.

Wajah Eren panas. Pikirannya berkabut. Pijatan-pijatan Levi membangkitkan geletar-gelatar aneh di sekujur tubuhnya. "Nghh."

Zaman sudah berubah, tapi perasaan aneh tidak nyaman seperti sudah tertanam sejak sebelum ia dilahirkan kembali. Perasaan menguat terhadap sosok mantan kapten perkasa, yang sekarang sedang memijat bagian pribadi Eren.

Levi masih belum bicara, mengelus kerutan mungil Eren dan memijat lembut permukaannya yang kemerahan. Kemudian ia menarik pelan dengan kedua jarinya. Eren berani bersumpah jari-jari itu pasti bisa merasakan denyutan kuat. "Rileks," kata pria itu. "Ini hanya bagian dari pijatan." Dengan kedua tangan, Levi kembali menekan-nekan pipi bokong Eren.

Eren bergerak gelisah, merasa tidak nyaman dengan organ intimnya yang mulai bereaksi. "Ak-aku tahu."

Dua ibu jari itu bergerak ke ujung lipatan bokong, meninggalkan jejak tipis minyak, kini berkelana ke atas menuju pinggang. Dua kaki Levi menjepit kedua sisi kaki Eren. Pria itu terus memijat dari atas, menumpukan berat badan di atas Eren untuk melancarkan energi ke telapak tangan. Dari pinggul, dua tangan bergerak menggosok hingga ke punggung. Eren menarik napasnya pelan-pelan, merasakan nikmat penekanan bekerja meluruskan otot-otot yang kaku. Semakin banyak minyak dibaluri ke punggungnya. Tangan hangat mengelus dari bawah ke atas. Di bagian pundak, ibu jari yang kuat itu bekerja dengan gerakan mencubit ototnya dan menekan-nekan.

"A-ah. Di-di sana," desah Eren, langsung menutup rahangnya rapat ketika tersadar. "Maaf."

"Tidak apa. Kau boleh beritahu aku mana bagian tubuhmu yang sakit." Suara napas Levi mendadak lebih dekat dari yang seharusnya. Pria itu membungkuk. Siku tangannya menggantikan jari, menekan-nekan titik lunak punggung yang menggumpal oleh otot. "Di sini?"

"Ya," kata Eren, bergetar nikmat.

"Hm."

Sedetik kemudian, Eren merasakan berat di atas pinggulnya. Selangkangan Levi menekan apa yang ada di bawah. Bokong empuk Eren dijadikan bantalan duduk. Eren menggeliat lemah, lalu menggigit bibir karena merasakan alat kelaminnya terhimpit di antara seprei kulit.

Levi membungkuk rendah. Pijatan dengan teknik siku tangan Levi membungkam rintihan Eren. "Tahan," perintahnya, hawa napas hangat menyapu belakang telinga bocah itu. Ujung pinggiran kemeja Levi menggelitik pinggang Eren. Dada bidang pria itu seolah-olah sedang menempel lekat dengan punggung yang basah oleh minyak. Eren meliukkan pinggul dan menekuk satu kakinya ke samping ketika bagian pinggangnya ditekan. Salah satu titik paling ngilu tidak luput dari pegangan Levi.

Levi mengulang menekan bagian yang sama. "Di sini, hh?"

"Unh." Eren mengangguk, meremas seprei dengan kuat. "Ni-nikmat. Di sana."

Levi berhenti bergerak, duduk di atas Eren sambil menatap diam.

Saat Eren melirik ke belakang, Levi sudah bergerak lagi. Kali ini mengurut dengan telapak tangannya dari atas ke bawah, menjangkau seluruh area yang sudah melunak. Pundak Eren yang pegal dicubit dan diuleni dengan kedua ibu jari, membuat gerakan memutar yang sama seperti ketika Levi bekerja dengan paha dalam dan bokongnya. Jari-jarinya menjamah leher Eren, melunakkan otot-otot yang menegang efek belajar keras sampai larut malam. Jemari Levi mengusap pelan belakang telinga, lalu menekan. Selain merinding, sensasinya menyesap sampai ke pelipis dan kepala. Dahi Eren berkerut-kerut.

Napas panas Levi menyapu area tengkuknya. "Bocah, berbaring telentang."

Darah memuncak ke atas kepala. Pipi Eren merah. Perlahan-lahan ia berbalik sambil menekuk kaki, matanya liar mencari handuk putih untuk menutupi organ pribadi yang mulai bereaksi. _Shit_! Sentuhan-sentuhan Levi membuatnya bergairah di luar kewajaran.

Kedua kaki Eren ditarik ke bawah. Badannya yang licin tergelincir ke arah pria itu. Ia tersentak kaget.

Levi berdiri di sisi bawah ranjang. Kemeja hitamnya mengetat, basah oleh minyak dari punggung Eren, menjiplak otot-otot enam pak atletis di dada dan perut. "Luruskan kakimu. Aku mulai dari bawah lagi."

Eren mengangguk gugup, menekuk satu kaki. Apa Levi tidak menyadari kondisi Eren?

"A-Anu, aku boleh menutupi—unh."

"Ha?"

"Ti-tidak."

Levi meraih telapak kaki Eren. Memulai tekanan demi tekanan dari tumit menuju jari-jari kaki. Pijatannya melembut seiring pergerakan kecil Eren—antara geli campur sakit. Eren menenangkan diri dengan menghela napas panjang, menghisap segala macam wangi lilin dan rempah-rempah aromaterapi. Desiran ombak melambat, bergerak dari pantai ke hutan. Suara jangkrik mengisi ruang bulan madu. Kedua mata zamrud yang berkilau redup itu terpejam pelan.

Levi bergerak ke betis. Jari-jarinya memilin seperi pianis, melantunkan nada-nada lembut yang diperdengarkan oleh pengeras suara. Piano klasik eksperimental. Eren membuka matanya sedikit, dan bertemu dengan sepasang mata gelap kelabu Levi, yang sedang menusuk ke arah wajahnya.

Jantung berdentum kuat. Eren mengalihkan pandangannya ke perabotan antik oriental. Levi terlihat mengusap keringat di pelipisnya dengan punggung tangan. Kelihatan seksi dengan kemejanya semakin mengetat karena keringat. _Seksi_, Eren mengulangi kata-kata itu di dalam pikirannya. Ia juga menginginkan tubuh kekar seperti Levi. Apakah di masa lalu ia menginginkan hal yang sama?

Ibu jari Levi memijat lembut daerah di sekitar tempurung lutut. Kekuatan pria itu absolut sampai Eren bisa melihat urat-urat ototnya menyembul di bawah kulit putih itu. Tangannya mulai merayap naik ke paha, menekan-nekan setiap jengkalnya. Eren merintih sakit campur nikmat, menggeliat pelan. Kakinya ditarik menekuk ke samping oleh Levi, memaksa selangkangan bocah itu lebih terbuka. Levi mengelusi pangkal paha. Jarinya sedikit menyenggol alat kelamin Eren.

"Hhn. Se-sebentar," pinta Eren, menggeser sedikit posisi tidurnya.

Levi menahannya. "Jangan bergerak."

Telapak tangan hangat mengelus paha rampingnya dari atas ke bawah. Eren mengangkat pinggulnya secara refleks setiap kali jari itu meremas bagian pangkal paha. Terasa membakar dan berdenyut, canggung, tidak wajar. Setiap sentuhan Levi sekarang membuat tubuhnya berdenyut. Tangan Levi berpindah memijat tangan Eren, menggosok dari ujung jari dan pergelangan tangan, naik hingga ke pangkal paha. Pijatannya lembut di bagian ujung jari, menjalar kembali ke bahu dan leher, berpindah membelai tangan satunya. Mendadak semakin cepat, sampai Eren berpikir apakah Levi sudah mulai lelah dan tidak sabar mengakhiri sesi pijat si pengunjung beruntung.

Levi mengelus lembut perut bawah Eren. "Aku akan melewatkan bagian perutmu. Sekarang bagian dada."

Eren mengangguk dengan napasnya mulai berat. "Y-ya."

Levi berdiri di belakang kepala Eren. Minyak wangi _almond_ diteteskan di dada. Semerbak aroma organik berhasil meredakan debaran jantung Eren. Dua telapak tangan lembut meratakan cairannya ke seluruh tempat.

Dari atas, Eren bisa melihat garis rahang, leher dan dada bidang pria itu. Tangan-tangannya memijat leher dan bagian lunak pada pundak, berangsur semakin turun ke area di bawah tulang selangka.

"Apakah—" Mengatasi kecanggungan, Eren memulai bicara. "Apakah dulu kita dekat?"

Levi tidak berhenti menguleni otot-otot kaku, melirik melalui sudut matanya. "Bagaimana menurutmu."

"Aku tidak ingat jelas kematianku. Momen-momen setelah Dinding Sina hancur lebur diserang titan—setelahnya aku bertemu Anda—dan sepertinya banyak yang tewas. Setiap kali aku ingin mengingat—" Bola mata Eren bergulir menatap wajah sempurna mantan sang kapten. "—yang kuingat adalah Anda. Segalanya seperti berpusat pada Anda."

Jemari membelai area payudara laki-laki yang datar, pijatan lembut yang kelamaan semakin bertambah tekanannya. "Kalau memori itu menyakitkan. Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri."

Nada suara berat Levi membangkitkan rasa ngilu di dada. "Tidak, karena itulah. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang penting—_sangat_ penting tapi terlupakan. Itu berhubungan dengan _heichou_, dan aku tidak seharusnya lupa—nnh."

Telapak tangan Levi membuat gerakan memutar, ibu jarinya tidak melewatkan tonjolan mungil di dada Eren. Ia mengulangi pijatan serupa di bagian dada yang lain. Eren merintih lirih saat putingnya dicubit lebih kuat. Gerakan belaian telapak tangan itu menjadi cepat, mengusap beberapa kali puting yang sudah menonjol perih, diakhiri dengan kedua tangan meremas bagian dada, dan dua jari menggesek puting mungilnya yang sudah memerah.

Eren terkesiap, setengah duduk. "L-Levi—"

Levi melepas kemeja hitamnya. Badannya yang kekar mengkilap oleh keringat, tidak berbeda dengan tubuh Eren yang sekarang terlumuri minyak organik. Lekukan ototnya dipertegas dengan keredupan lampu, sempurna ketika ia bergerak mendekat, naik ke atas ranjang. "Duduklah, bersandar pada dadaku," instruksi Levi, memosisikan diri di belakang Eren. Kedua tangan melingkari di bawah ketiak, meneruskan pijatan-pijatan sugestif pada dada bocah itu. Ibu jari memijat dengan gerakan memutar dan berakhir dengan jari-jari memuntir sengaja bagian tersensitif.

"Ghh—di sana—" Eren mengerang, menggeliat panik. Remasan tangan Levi menguat. Dadanya berdebar kuat dan napasnya memberat.

Desahan Levi panas di balik daun telinganya. Bibir itu lembut, menempel di sana. "Kau sudah 18 tahun."

"—Ah!"

"Kau sudah legal," komentar Levi. Napas pria itu memburu. Ia mengusap leher belakang Eren yang sensitif dengan ujung hidungnya, membaui aroma minyaknya sendiri, dan aroma lain yang hanya milik Eren Jaeger. Kecupan demi kecupan mendarat di leher, dan keseluruhan pundak. "Kali ini Kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk berhubungan denganku." Satu tangan menjelajah perut bawah Eren. "Keuntungan tinggi badanku di masa kini aku bisa melihat jelas seluruh tubuhmu dari belakang sini."

"S-Sebentar." Eren menahan tangan Levi.

Levi merebut pergelangan tangan Eren dengan tangannya yang bebas. Saling menggenggam. Tangan itu ia tumpukan di atas dada Eren. "Kau mungkin lupa. Tapi kita pernah melakukannya di masa lalu."

Eren menggigit bibirnya untuk tidak merintih lagi. Wajah merah pekat.

Levi menarik dagu Eren, mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka. Dimulai dengan kecupan lembut, menjilati bibir bawah yang kenyal, dan memasukkan lidahnya ketika si bocah terkesiap. Eren mengerang-erang, mencoba melepaskan diri tapi tidak kuasa dengan kekuatannya. Levi menarik napas dari hidung, menyesap aroma manis dan menemukan rasa teh hitam favoritnya di dalam rongga mulut si bocah. Rakus menguasai, Levi menghisap lidah Eren dan menggigitnya lembut, berakhir dengan kecupan singkat. Benang saliva terputus di antara keduanya.

"Haah!" Eren megap-megap, dagunya berlumur liur, wajah semerah tomat. "A-Apa."

Levi mengunci kedua mata Eren. "Kau sudah melupakannya." Badan Eren didekap dari belakang, tangannya menjalar semakin ke bawah, mengusap lembut organ kelamin Eren yang sudah setengah mengeras. Telapak tangan hangat berminyak mengusap lapisan kulit luar organ tersebut, meremas pelan, satu tangan lainnya menyusul, membuat gerakan memeras. "Melihatmu seperti ini, mana bisa aku menahan diri lagi."

"H-Haah!" Eren menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. Gejolak gairah menyergap bagian bawah perutnya. "Tunggu."

"Dan eranganmu tidak berubah. Belum pernah ada yang menyentuhmu, hh? Reaksimu cepat. Kau tidak berubah." Tangan Levi membungkus dan menghentak-hentakkan milik Eren, membuat kulit sensitif itu semakin licin berdenyut. Sedikit cairan mulai menetes pelan dari puncaknya. "Lebih keras lagi."

Satu tangan Eren memegangi pundak Levi di belakangnya, tangan lain menahan mulutnya agar tidak berteriak. Kakinya melebar perlahan. "Lev-Levi_-san_."

Levi membuka botol minyak dan mengguyurnya dari atas. Eren melihat bagaimana cairan itu mengalir dari dada, menggenangi perut bawahnya, dan mengalir menuju celah kecil di bokongnya. Levi menggigiti lehernya, tidak terlalu dalam sampai mengeluarkan darah, tapi berhasil membuat Eren menjerit pelan. Levi menarik satu kakinya untuk menekuk. Satu jarinya bergerak turun ke liang mungil, memolesnya dengan minyak sampai permukaannya terasa licin.

"Dan aku sudah bilang tidak akan melewatkan satu bagian pun dari tubuhmu."

Satu jari Levi meluncur ke dalam dengan mulus. Eren melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang dan mengerang. Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar hebat. "Ahhn!"

"Sempit." Jari Levi menjelajah makin ke dalam, menyusuri dinding sempit membungkus dan menekan-nekan jarinya dari segala arah. Satu jari dari tangan lain ikut mendorong masuk ke kedalaman hangat, sampai hanya pangkal jari yang terlihat di luar.

"Ja-jangan." Eren menggeleng pelan, tanpa sadar membuka lebar kedua kaki. Kedua jari Levi bergerak-gerak, panjang dan lentik, keluar masuk bergantian dengan jari yang lain, sesekali menekuk untuk menggelitik daerah prostat yang membengkak. Eren mengerang lagi. Kedua kakinya mengepal, dilanda kenikmatan. "Nnhh!"

"Kau menyukainya." Levi menumpahkan minyak sebanyak mungkin di depan pintu masuk Eren. Geliatan dan gesekan cepat jari-jarinya menimbulkan bunyi basah di dalam ruangan. Titik nikmat di dalam tubuh bocah itu bereaksi, semakin membengkak dan mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal ke bagian organ seksnya. Cairan kental meluap keluar. "Kau sudah basah sekali."

"Ahnnn—aku—ra-rasanya aneh!" Eren mencengkeram alat kelaminnya sendiri, menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Rasanya seperti—mau keluar."

Levi mempercepat hujaman jarinya. "Keluarkan."

Levi mengecup leher Eren saat bocah itu melepaskan teriakan. Memeluk sekujur tubuhnya yang berguncang hebat. Melihat sejumlah cairan yang menyembur ke atas seprei kulit. Eren terengah, membenamkan wajahnya yang panas ke dalam telapak tangan.

"Ini yang namanya mengulangi masa lalu," kata Levi, memeluk dengan tangan yang melingkar lembut di atas perut Eren. "Kau tadi ingin mengetahuinya. Jangan salahkan aku, bocah." Ia mengacak-ngacak rambut Eren. "Dulu Kau paling suka jika aku mengacak rambutmu. Titik lemahmu ada di sini." Ia membelai ubun-ubun kepala Eren.

"—tidak—mengerti apapun lagi. Aku tidak bisa berpikir." Eren masih merasa jari Levi bergerak di dalam, memicu bagian tersensitif yang akan membuatnya meledak, terus dan terus. Jika Levi mengulangi lagi, sekujur tubuhnya mungkin akan lumpuh.

"Aku tidak mau bercerita sesuatu yang menyakitkan." Levi mengelus kedua puting sensitif Eren yang mengeras selepas ejakulasi. "Aku lebih suka melakukan sesuatu agar tubuhmu mengingatku." Levi memutar tubuh bocah itu, menarik tangan Eren dan menempelkan ke selangkangannya. "Kau membuatku seperti ini. Jangan harap Kau minta berhenti."

"Ap—" Mata Eren membulat lebar. Di bawah resleting celana jeans itu, Levi sudah mengeras. Tangan Levi menekan punggung tangan Eren sampai bocah itu merasakan denyut kuatnya di bawah celana.

Eren didorong telentang kembali, satu kakinya dinaikkan ke atas pundak Levi. Membuka resleting celana dan mengeluarkan organ dewasanya dari balik celana dalam hitam ketat. Levi meremas miliknya sendiri dan mengeluskan ujungnya ke bukaan mungil kekasihnya di masa lalu.

Eren mengerjapkan mata, mendelik pelan di bawah kendali gairah aneh yang meletup-letup. "I-Itu akan dimasukkan ke dalamku?"

"Dulu Kau sangat menyukainya, tapi kesulitan menelanku. Kau sampai bilang ingin melahapku dengan tubuh titanmu." Levi melumuri alat seksnya dengan minyak. "Siapa yang sudi mengulangi masa itu. Tapi denganmu, bocah nakal, aku ingin memulai lagi semuanya."

Jantung Eren menggebu kuat. Perpanjangan Levi masuk perlahan-lahan, menembus kerapatan dan otot-ototnya yang berteriak protes. Levi melenguh pelan di atasnya, menahan napas, otot-otot tubuh mengencang seiring usahanya menahan diri untuk tidak menghujam Eren—tubuh itu kelihatan lebih seksi dari yang seharusnya di mata Eren.

Saat pangkal pahanya sudah bertemu dengan celana jeans pria itu, Eren mengerang di luar kesadaran, "_H-Heichou_."

"Dan rasa di dalammu, bahkan tidak berubah," erang Levi, meraba bagian perut Eren. Tindakan yang membuat Eren bergetar. "Aku rindu sensasinya."

Di dalam dirinya, Eren merasa penuh dengan organ milik orang lain yang berdenyut kencang. Milik Levi. Di dalam. Kaki Eren melemah membuka lebar, ia mencengkeram seprei kulit sampai mungkin akan terkoyak. Pikirannya samar-samar berkeliaran ke sosok Levi dengan jubah hijau yang memeluknya di tengah salju.

Levi menarik dirinya dan mendorong masuk lebih kuat. Eren berteriak, tubuhnya, yang telanjang dan berkilau karena minyak, melengkung cantik. Hujaman ketiga dan seterusnya semakin kencang, sampai Eren terpaksa berpegangan pada bahu Levi. Bunyi kulit yang berbenturan membentuk rangkaian bunyi basah yang menggoda telinga. Eren melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang. Lehernya yang jenjang diciumi oleh Levi. Wangi rempah-rempah dalam ruangan berbaur dengan aroma seks. Pikiran Eren buyar sesaat. Rumus-rumus fisika dan hafalan _handout_ kuliah bercampur aduk. Dia lupa mempertanyakan bagaimana ia berhasil duduk di bangku kuliah perguruan tinggi terelit di ibu kota.

Levi memainkan dan menghisap putingnya yang merah membengkak, menjilati di dalam mulutnya. Anggota tubuhnya bergesekan dengan perut berotot Levi. Nikmat menjalar dari organ intimnya ke puncak kepala, membuatnya bernapas gemetaran. Sekujur tubuh berdenyut gila, demam sentuhan, jilatan, gigitan, hujaman. Ia meremas tangan Levi di dadanya, merintih, "A-aku masih bingung." Dorongan kuat dari pinggul Levi menyenggol bagian sensitif Eren. Bocah itu menggelinjang dan berseru tertahan.

"Hm, di sana, hh?" Levi menumbuk prostat Eren secara lambat, lalu mengejutkannya dengan kecepatan dadakan. "Aku suka suara-suara yang Kau keluarkan itu, jangan coba-coba menutup mulut."

"Jangan terlalu cepat!" Tubuh Eren bergetar, menyambut setiap gesekan intim Levi. Ia meliukkan tubuh dan berteriak lagi. "Ahhn! Levi_-san_. _Heichou!_ Aku akan keluar lagi."

"Kau tidak pernah berubah. Orgasme berkali-kali. Sejak dulu tubuhmu sensitif setiap kali aku menyentuhmu." Levi menggosok puncak ereksi Eren dengan ibu jarinya. Pijatan-pijatan ringannya berbuah erangan kuat, dan cairan kental yang membasahi tangannya bercampur dengan minyak.

"A-aku keluar lagi," desah Eren, mata setengah terpejam dan berurai air mata, hijau yang berlapis redup karena gairah seks. Saliva menetes dari sudut bibir. Ditatapnya Levi dengan pandangan memohon. Kelenjar prostatnya masih membengkak di dalam sana, dan Levi tidak berhenti menggerus bagian itu. "K-kalau diteruskan. Rasanya ingin keluar lagi—ahn!"

"Aku sebentar lagi," geram Levi dengan napas memburu. "Mengisimu dengan cairanku," kata Levi, mempercepat gerakan menghentaknya. "Hisap aku seluruhnya. Dulu Kau sangat rakus."

Tubuhnya bergerak-gerak bersama hentakan si mantan kapten, Eren mengoyak seprei kulit di bawahnya dengan kuku. Satu sentakan terakhir dan hujaman terkuat oleh Levi, pria itu mengisi bagian dinding dalamnya dengan cairan kental dan panas. Eren menarik napas gemetaran, menjepit Levi sekuat tenaga, memeluk pria itu erat-erat. Levi bernapas berat di sisi telinganya. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah didengar oleh Eren di kehidupannya yang baru.

Mereka diam saling memeluk tanpa bicara. Kedua kaki Eren masih bergetar. Napas Levi masih terdengar berat. Musik dari stereo memutar lagi suara ombak dan burung-burung di atas laut. Menenangkan dan membius, memperintim momen pertautan bibir keduanya.

Levi mengusap air mata Eren berbisik, "Kau mengingatku?"

Eren memalingkan matanya, mengusap rambutnya. "Samar-samar. Aku hanya melihat Anda memelukku dan melindungiku. Se-sebatas itu."

Kedua alis Levi bertaut. "Di dalam sana menjepitku seperti tidak ingin melepaskanku." Levi menarik dirinya keluar. "Kau tidak menolakku sama sekali? Kau belum ingat apapun."

"Aku ingat pernah dekat dan sangat intim dengan _heichou_," kata Eren tiba-tiba, meraba perut bawahnya. "Seperti ini. Aku tidak mengingat seluruhnya. Tapi—aku—" Eren mengerutkan dahi, berkonsentrasi dengan sisa-sisa denyutan hidup yang sedetik lalu menyatu dengannya. "Aku juga tidak mengerti. Rasanya aneh, tetapi tidak asing—Ah, aku tidak bisa merasakan kakiku."

Levi mengusap rambutnya yang agak klimis karena keringat. Wajahnya diliputi rasa bersalah. "_Well_, Kau harusnya tahu tujuanku membawamu ke sini adalah untuk menyentuh. Aku sudah lama menahan gairah sejak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Mikasa tahu, dan berusaha menyembunyikanmu dariku."

Eren mengerjap, mencoba bangun perlahan-lahan. "Levi, aku—"

Levi menarik tubuh Eren ke dalam rengkuhan erat. Dada pria itu hangat, berdebar kuat. Di atasnya ia masih bisa mendengar deru napas. Eren tidak membalas pelukan, matanya mengerjap letih. Lemah, cakarnya menggapai dada Levi, berusaha ingin mendorong pria itu untuk menjauh. Ia tidak merasakan apapun selain saraf-saraf berdenyut kecil karena seks. Perasannya kosong.

Lampu-lampu masih meremang redup. Levi melepaskan pelukan hangatnya. Dingin kembali menyergap Eren.

"Kau boleh mandi di sini. Apapun yang Kau butuhkan akan kusiapkan. Setelah itu Kau boleh pulang." Levi mengambil handuk di sebelah bak mandi, menyerahkannya pada Eren. "Lupakan apa yang terjadi. Hiduplah sesuai keinginanmu yang sekarang. Dan—Kau tidak perlu membayar."

Pria itu keluar dari ruangan.

.

.

Cuaca Berlin tidak kunjung membaik.

Armin menelepon untuk meminjam buku catatan. Sahabatnya yang berambut pirang itu sedang sakit flu dan demam. Penyakit yang sempurna di cuaca semalang ini. Eren membungkus badannya dengan selimut, enggan pergi keluar rumah, enggan melirik buku catatan perkuliahan, enggan mengakses situs internet untuk mencari referensi tugas kuliah, enggan mengikuti kelas sore. Eren mengirim pesan kepada Mikasa, menanyai di mana keberadaan gadis itu. Mikasa menjawab ia sedang berbelanja persediaan rumah.

Detik-detik yang ia lalui bersama Levi tidak pernah usai. Terus berputar seperti kaset rusak. Tidak sedikit pun secercah cahaya terang untuknya mengingat masa lalu. Yang ada hanya rasa ngilu di dalam dada, yang menggerogoti dan menghantui mimpi-mimpinya. Terlihat seperti lilin yang tidak pernah padam, tapi terus bergoyang tertiup angin, antara ingin padam dan tidak.

Eren bangkit dari ranjang, berjalan keluar dengan jaket tertebalnya. Dia adalah satu-satunya pejalan kaki di tengah badai salju di jalanan. Kakinya yang berat melangkah ke arah rumah Mikasa. Eren menekan tombol bel dan berbicara dengan suara bergetar, "Eren Jaeger. Aku ingin bertemu Mikasa Ackerman."

Pintu terbuka pelan, Eren memburu langkah masuk ke dalam, mengusap wajahnya yang dipenuhi bintik-bintik salju.

"Duduklah." Suara berat si pria usia 30-an berbunyi, dan terdengar lebih berat dari yang biasanya.

Eren berdeham. Suara terima kasihnya tenggelam di bawah bisikan.

Levi duduk di sebelahnya, menghisap sebatang rokok. "Kukira Kau tidak menemuiku lagi. Aku memerkosamu seminggu yang lalu. Kau pergi tanpa permisi."

"Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan keinginan tubuhku, jika berhadapan dengan Anda," ungkap Eren jujur. "Aku bersedia melakukannya saat itu. Jadi apa yang kita lakukan adalah mutual."

Levi bersedekap. "Aku tidak melakukannya dengan perasaan. Hanya nafsu yang ada di sana."

"Aku pun begitu." Eren menunduk, merasakan ngilu di ulu hati. "Kupikir begitu."

"Jadi tidak ada rasa saling menyesal, eh?"

Eren mengangguk pilu.

Levi mengacak-acak rambut Eren, berdiri. "Kau tunggu Mikasa pulang. Duduk di sini."

Eren menarik ujung kaus pria itu. "Se-sebentar. Jangan pergi. Kumohon duduk bersamaku di sini."

Dua bulatan mata obsidian membelai wajahnya, intens dengan segenap serbuan rasa yang tertutupi oleh ekspresi datarnya. "Apa."

"Aku tidak berhenti memikirkannya. Berkali-kali mencoba mengingat yang pernah terjadi di masa lalu." Eren meremas dada kirinya. "Perasaanku di masa lalu, dengan Anda, segalanya buyar. Aku tidak tahu bisa mengingatnya lagi atau tidak."

"Kau buang-buang waktu." Levi menyalakan lilin aromaterapi berwarna hijau di atas meja. Aroma yang mengambang di udara adalah wangi apel organik. "Aku tidak suka mengingat-ingat yang dulu. Jalani apa yang di depan mata."

Eren menggaruk kepala, frustrasi. "Kata Armin, 'masa lalu adalah apa yang membentuk kita saat ini.' Aku tidak ingin menjalani kehidupan di mana aku melupakan sesuatu yang penting."

"Hmp. Aku tidak penting, bocah." Levi menarik napas dalam-dalam, menghembuskan asap putih dari mulutnya. "Jangan berharap banyak dariku. Perasaan itu sudah hilang, nak. Seperti saat ini Kau datang padaku dan aku ingin melakukannya denganmu di atas sofa. Aku ingin membuatmu berteriak dan memohon—semua hanya nafsu sesaat, minus perasaan apapun. Perasaan aneh yang ada di dalam tubuhmu pun serupa. Jangan biarkan masa lalu menghantuimu."

"Sampai aku mengingatnya, aku akan datang ke mari menemui Anda. Apa itu boleh?" Eren mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. "Tidak peduli Anda melihatku seperti apa. Aku punya perasaan!"

Jeda.

Hembusan angin dingin mendobrak masuk dari celah pintu dan jendela, menggoyangkan api kecil lilin di atas meja. Bola mata Eren memancarkan cahaya keemasan, menatap lekat-lekat lilinnya sampai matanya buram.

Levi beranjak dari sofa. Eren bergeming, terus tertunduk melihat lilin, berharap ada keajaiban dari apinya yang menjilat-jilat udara.

"Jangan lihat ke belakang, bocah tidak kreatif. Aku lebih suka membuat sebanyak mungkin memori di masa kini. Kenapa harus kembali ke masa lalu, jika sekarang kita bisa membuat sesuatu."

"Apapun?"

"Apapun yang bisa kita lakukan saat ini. Contohnya Kau boleh datang ke mari kapan pun Kau mau. Aku di sini."

Eren melompat dari sofa, menubruk Levi dan menyandarkan keningnya di punggung pria itu. "Maaf, dan terima kasih, _heichou_. Aku ingin membuat memori yang lebih banyak—yang jauh lebih menyenangkan dari memori di masa lampau."

Levi menghela napas. "Dan Kau benar-benar tidak berubah."

Deru kencang badai musim dingin menggoyangkan kap lampion. Lilin di atas meja meredup padam.

.

.

The End

**Levi tidak berubah kecuali tinggi badannya di fik ini, 185 cm! /laughs/ Gue tahu dengan menghilangkan ciri khas tinggi badan itu, Levi jadi bukan Levi. Yeah dia memang bukan Levi yang dulu. Ini ada alasannya; seperti yang sudah dijelaskan olehnya. Rasanya lebih masuk akal kalau Levi punya tinggi badan yang berbeda di kehidupan yang baru. Pertama, dia punya darah yang berbeda dan sistem metabolisme yang berbeda. Kedua, dahulu ia tidak bisa minum susu, sekarang bisa, dan bisa bebas melakukan jenis olahraga yang membuat badan tinggi. Dia juga orang kaya di fik ini. Levi tidak suka dengan masa lalunya—jelas, itu alasan kenapa dia ingin tinggi dan merubah kehidupannya di masa sekarang.**

**Sementara Eren kesal karena tidak bisa ingat kenangan-kenangan buruk tentang masa lalunya, terutama tentang Levi, yang di sini implikasinya mereka pernah menjalin cinta yang menyakitkan.**

**Perasaan Levi sebenarnya tidak pernah berubah, tapi dia lebih ingin Eren menjalani kehidupan yang lebih baik.**

**Aslinya ini Cuma fanfik PWP tanpa jalan cerita di mana gue pengen nulis Levi dan modus pijat sehat.**


End file.
